Runaways
by X.Buffy Lurves Spike.X
Summary: Season 2 Buffy didn't end how it said, and Jake did run away with Bella. Two essentially dangerous demons and two women wandering the streets of LA... But will either of them return to their true homes? Spuffy and JacobBella. Rated M to be safe


**Author's Note: **Well, I haven't really written anything properly in a while, but I've been ill this week and the ideas have been running wild. I think it's time I started writing again. Updates will be a while in-between though, because it's GCSE time for little old me.

I don't know if this has been done before, but I have the idea and I've not read it myself yet so… It's gonna take some tweaking though. In Buffyverse, it's set around the time Buffy runs away after Angel, but there's tweaking, as I said. Drusilla fell into the portal after her "Daddy" leaving Spike broken, he ran with Buffy, and now they're both on their way to LA in Spike's Desoto.

In Twilight, I can be more specific. It's on page 287 of New Moon, quarter page down. I'm changing stuff there too, but because we're starting with Bella and Jacob, it'll be much clearer. We'll probably join Buffy and Spike too, I haven't decided yet. Anyway, enough from me, hope you enjoy, review!

Oh, and Jacob already knows that he _should _be Alpha.

**Disclaimer: **Even if I really really begged, I still wouldn't own either Twilight or Buffy. Credit where it's due.

* * *

His hands began to tremble, but he didn't open his eyes. "No. I'm in this for life. A life sentence." A bleak laugh. "Longer, maybe."

"No, Jake," Bella moaned. "What if we ran away? Just you and me. What if we left home, and left Sam behind?"

"It's not something I can run away from, Bella," he whispered. "I would run with you, though, if I could." His shoulders were shaking now too. He took a deep breath. "Look, I've got to leave."

"Why?"

"For one thing -"

"I remember!" Bella suddenly interrupted. "The stories, the wolves. Wolves? You're a wolf?"

Jacob laughed. He actually laughed. Bella realised then just how much she missed that laugh. But he only nodded in reply.

"Why couldn't you tell me that?" Bella pressed. Jacob looked away. "Then can you at least tell me why you weren't allowed to see me?"

"Because I could hurt you," was his quiet reply.

Bella stopped pressing immediately. "Jake," she said softly, "you would never hurt me, I trust you. Come on, let's run. I know what you are, and I don't care about you any less. Please Jake."

Jacob looked at Bella. Bella looked at Jacob. A few moments of silence passed between them.

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm supposed to be alpha anyway, so yes, come on, let's go. I can overpower this."

"Overpower what?"

"Well, you see, Sam, the alpha, has kind of a control voice, where what he says go, the wolves can't fight it. But my bloodline says I should be alpha, not Sam, so I'm sure I'm strong enough to fight it and go against him. I did just then, telling you that anyway so I assume so… I hope so,"

Bella smiled softly, grabbing a bag and shoving her stash of money from under her mattress into in, and some clean clothes. Not much, but enough to keep her going for a couple of days. She looked at Jacob. "You need anything?"

He shook his head. "No, I'll deal. If I go back to La Push I don't think I could leave again. The pull would be too strong."

"Okay," Bella agreed. "To the truck, then."

They both snuck down the stairs, Bella luckily not falling. She grabbed a piece of the notebook paper that was on the living room table and wrote Charlie a quick note, telling him she was going away for a few days with Jake, and that she'd be fine, don't worry. She'd be back when she was read. Bella placed it carefully onto the table, and gently eased out of the front door. Hoping the racket of the truck wouldn't wake Charlie, she gentle eased the key into the ignition.

In no time, they were driving. Away from La Push, away from Forks. Away from the life they knew.

* * *

After five hours of non-stop driving, Bella pulled into a dingy motel in Portland. She paid a cheap amount for a room, and led the way for Jacob. Once they were locked in the room, Bella turned to Jacob.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"It's hard, but not as hard as I thought it would be. I can already feel the pull lessening. Maybe distance affects it?"

"Maybe. Look, let's get some sleep, I'm knackered, and then tomorrow they've got a buffet breakfast then we'll start going again, yeah?" Bella asked.

"Sure. But Bella?"

"Mm?"

"You only got a double bed between both of us?"

"Oh," Bella blushed. "I just thought… well I trust you not to… and… oh never mind, I'll sleep on the couch."

Jacob laughed. As Bella went to walk pass him he gentle grabbed hold of her arm. "Stay in the bed, Bella." He said. "I'll be good, I promise." He smiled.

Bella returned the smile and picked up her bag. "I'll be back in a second," she said, "Pyjamas." She clarified at Jacob's confused look.

When Bella returned into the room from the bathroom, Jacob was already under the duvet. Blushing at the thought of sharing a bed with him, Bella walked slowly over and slipped under the duvet. They both lay stiffly, with their backs to each other. A few moments passed.

"You asleep?" Jacob asked.

"Nope. No sleep here."

"Me either." A pause. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I hold you? I won't try anything; I just want to hold you. You don't have to say yea, I just -"

"Yes, Jake. You can hold me."

Smiling to himself, Jacob turned around and wrapped his arms around Bella's stomach. Bella smiled to herself. She secretly loved his arms around her like this. Finally, they both fell into needed sleep.

* * *

Bella found breakfast to be funny. She didn't realised wolves needed to eat as much as they did, and even though they were the only ones in the dining room, the chef had to replace more than one item of food on the buffet table.

As they were walking toward the truck, Jacob spoke up. "Want me to drive for a bit? I don't mind, might take my mind off of things?"

"Yeah, okay then," Bella smiled and handed Jacob the keys. And so they set off again.

After four hours, they stopped in Medford for some lunch, and swapped driving again. They decided they wouldn't stop again tonight, just swap driving. Jacob slept as Bella drove from Medford to Stockton, then slept as Jacob drove from Stockton to Los Angeles. At this city, they decided to stay.

* * *

As Buffy looked at Spike crumpled on the floor, sobbing, she knew she couldn't leave her tentative ally behind. She couldn't return home, and now he had no-one. So she decided they'd have each other. She already knew where she'd go – LA.

She walked over to Spike and laid a hand on his back. Spike didn't even push her off. On a whim, Buffy slowly wrapped her arms around him from behind, sharing his grief. To her surprise, but not discomfort, Spike turned and wrapped his arms around her in return. And together, they cried.

Buffy wasn't sure how long she'd been crying for, but she knew it was now dark outside. She looked up at Spike, who managed a tentative smile to her.

"Let's go." She whispered.

* * *

The two hour drive from Sunnydale to LA was spent mostly in silence, but not uncomfortable.

On arrival in LA, they booked themselves in at a hotel that wouldn't cost much. What Buffy had on her definitely wasn't enough.

Once in the room, Buffy sat on the bed, letting the somewhat comfortable mattress ease her muscles.

"You okay, luv?" Spike asked.

"A little sore, a little drained, a little broken," she answered.

Spike smiled in sympathy. "I'll go get us some food, yeah? Don't worry, I won't kill, I promise. I owe you."

Before Buffy could answer, Spike had left.

By the time Spike returned, Buffy was asleep. He'd already drank his blood packet he'd bought from the butchers, so he placed the food he'd bought for Buffy on the table in the room and gently sat on the bed. He carefully shook Buffy awake and she looked up groggily at him.

"You might wanna get more comfy," he pointed out.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling, doing as she was told.

"Listen, luv. I've sensed something here."

"Demon?" Buffy asked, suddenly awake.

"Kind of. Let me explain before you interrupt," at Buffy's nod, he continued, "it's a werewolf, but different to the ones you know. Same as there are different vamps out there. This wolf I can sense is a more controlled wolf. I'm sensing Quileute. Phasing on a hellmouth leaves a wolf out of control and savage, but away from a hellmouth, the werewolves can control their beast much more efficiently, they choose when to phase, and can contact each other telepathically, and if I remember rightly, have complete control of their wolf when in that form."

Buffy nodded. "So there's one here? In this hotel?"

"Yeah, think I saw him. Got some bird with him. He seemed distressed, can't say I blame him."

"Why?"

"He seems new, and not phasing all the time when you're new is hard. From what I've been told."

"Oh. Well, we best go pay them a visit, I'm intrigued. Maybe we can help them?" Buffy asked.

"Tell you what pet, you get some sleep now, and if they're still here in the morning, then we'll go see them, deal?"

"Deal." She lay down again, but didn't immediately sleep. "Spike?" she asked.

"Yeah pet?"

"Will you hold me?"

"You sure? Not thinking I'm gonna kill you in your sleep?" Spike clarified.

"I'm sure. I need someone to hold me right now, and I'm sure you do too."

Well, he couldn't argue there.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so Prologue. What do you think? I'll start writing the first Chapter when I get some feedback, yeah?


End file.
